myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky Csupo Inc.
Background: Klasky Csupo Inc. was a production arm founded in 1970 and was published by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo and Chuck Jones. 1st Logo. (September 15, 1989 - December 19, 1998, October 20, 2002 - March 1, 2003) Nickname: The Klasky Csupo Graffiti Logo, Scribbles, The Personification of All That is Cheesy, Weird Stuff, Weird Klasky Csupo. Logo: On a white background with shapes that change frequently squares are sliding to the left. One has a cubic shapes forming a K a shoe forming an L an orange fuzzy shape forming a lowercase A a lizard turning into another K and an acrobat jumping and turning into a Y all of which occur at a very fast pace. The next five squares have a scribble writing the stenciled CSUPO on them (in Rainbow). After this the logo zoomed out so the boxes are arranged with KLaSKY on top of CSUPO. INC appears next to CSUPO letter by letter. The logo turns black and white while the Y turns purple a second later. FX/SFX: The squares sliding. Music/Sounds: A weird tune could be heard followed by a monkey shreiking sound and after that a slow quick tune will be heard at the end. Availibility: This logo appeared on Rugrats and CatDog. It also aired on earlier episodes of The Wild Thornberrys Stressed Eric in shows 1 and Duckman. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *Medium. The cut from the credits to the logo is jarring, and the random sound effects may catch you off guard, but it's an OK logo otherwise. *Low with the end of the show's theme playing. *None for the in-credit and still variants. 2nd Logo (2000-2012) Nicknames: The Klasky Csupo Robot Logo. Logo: Also known as Super Scary Face. Over a purple background a blob of black ink emerges from the center soon followed by blue ink. A hand passes by and drops magazine clippings of eyes and a mouth of a blob. The mouth says the company's logo. After that two black blocks quickly slide from the top and bottom of the screen (covering up the background and face but not the blocks) and that turns the Y KLaSKY purple. FX/SFX: Blue and black ink appears and the hand passes and the mouth talking. Varient: On the Wild Thornberrys Movie the background is black and the ink is dark blue. Music/Sounds: Sounds of ink could be heard and the funky tune will be heard the the blob talks in a robotic voice and a duck quacking at the end. Music/Sound Varient: On many movies the duck quacking could be heard in a fast version. Availibility: The logo was first seen on The Rugrats Movie and appeared on early airings of Spongebob episode Wet Painters/The Krusty Krad Training Videodue to an editing error. This was fixed in 2006. It also appeared on CatDog, Rocket Power, and As Told by Ginger newer episodes of Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys and the newer version of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. It also appeared on one episode of Recess. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *For the standard variant, it depends on how you feel about the logo. It can range from none to nightmare. The face looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. *For the alternate variant, high to nightmare, the bad animation and the face looking at us and smiling as if it accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is scary. It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this. *None for the still variant, as it completely skips the face altogether, which makes it a LOT less scary. 3rd Logo (1969-) Nickname: The Klasky Csupo Rooster Logo, Crazy Rooster, The Collision of Pathé and Klasky-Csupo Logo: On a green city skyline a rooster's silhoutte is one of the buildings. The sun rises and the rooster wakes up and open its eyes. It yells WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP... as the blocks in the Klasky Csupo logo float around. When the rooster is finished screaming the sun brightens as the rooster mysteriously dissapears as the Klasky Csupo logo appears in the center. FX/SFX: CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A computer tech-note could be heard and a man yells Wake Up! can be heard the rooster yelling to. The the computer tech-note returns in an end version. Availibility: This is the current logo seen on Rugrats Go Wild. The final season of Rugrats and an early airing of Jimmy Neutron Maximuim Hugh/Sleepless in Retroville due to an editing error and an other shows and movies. Either this or another logo will appear hence KC is making pilots for Nick. Scare Factor: None to low. The rooster screaming, "WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUP!!" can startle unexpected viewers, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. This is perhaps Klasky Csupo's best logo by far, even though the first one is more memorable. Category:Nickelodeon logos